


Ideas of March

by RareAvian



Series: Avi's Series of Unfortunately Incomplete 'Works' [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), M/M, Self Prompt, abandoned ideas, more like potential summaries of fics that will never be written, these aren't really fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareAvian/pseuds/RareAvian
Summary: Four short Harry Potter fanfiction prompts I came up for myself that never really brought me anywhere. (Unlike some prompts, like the one that brought me to Danse Macabre, or other prompts, that brought me through a chapter and was left hanging).Feel free to use/adopt any of these!(And though it isn't necessary, I would still love to know if any of you ever end up using them~)
Series: Avi's Series of Unfortunately Incomplete 'Works' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Sidhe

**Prompt One**

* * *

_What if Harry Potter was snatched away by the Fae when he was one?_

_It was the night of Samhain, and the Wyrd folk were revelling the First Fall of the Dark Lord. Left on the doorsteps of the Dursleys, Harry was found by the passing Winter Court in the early morning of November 1st. Little Harry was spirited away by the Sidhe, leaving behind a bundle of animated twigs Glamoured to look like and behave like Harry Potter._

_Thus the story of Harry Potter, the Changeling, begins._


	2. Someone Strange

**Prompt Two**

* * *

_Little Harry has been a Freak for as long as he could remember. He was friends with the Bogeyman and the Shadow Dog. Sometimes, he'd see Death going down the streets, in a silent carriage drawn by a Nightmare. But one day, he meets Someone Strange. Someone who might just spirit him away, and bring him Home._

_A Voldemort adopts Harry Potter fic_

* * *

**... Other stuff I wrote for this one...**

* * *

Harry always knew he was Different. His relatives reminded him of his Freakishness whenever they could, and he noticed Weird things seemed to always happen around him. So when he realised that he could see things that no one else could, he knew better than to tell anyone about it.

His relatives wouldn't appreciate it at all.

The first time it happened was when Harry was four, and he saw a Big Black Dog.

The next time it happened was when Harry was five. Little Harry had stayed with Mrs Figg and her creepy cats for a week because his relatives had gone on vacation and were loath to bring him along. When he was shoved back into his Cupboard under the stairs after his relatives' returned, he found it occupied by Something Else.


	3. Spirits and Ghosts

**Prompt Three**

* * *

_"There was a hand in the darkness, and it held a wand."_

_Little Harry Potter finds himself in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow, wounded and crying. He is given the Freedom of the Graveyard and brought up there, staying with the spirits of the his parents, Arianna Dumbledore, and the Peverells._

_When he is eleven, he receives a letter from Hogwarts, and his adventure beyond the graveyard begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: the Graveyard Book, by Neil Gaiman


	4. Soul Colour

**Prompt Four**

* * *

_The eyes are the windows to a person's soul._

_All Wizarding folk are born with eyes that can change between two colours: natural eye colour reflecting one's inheritance, and magical eye colour reflecting one's soul. Some witches and wizards are born with heterochromia._

_Magical heterochromia is common amongst identical twins, and describes the phenomenon of twins having ordinary natural eye colour, but mismatched magical eye colour, with one eye reflecting their own soul colour, the other eye reflecting their twin's soul colour. This means that the twins have a magical bond._

_Harry Potter is born with hazel green eyes and dark hair. The first time he uses accidental magic, his eyes changed from soft hazel green to piercing bright emerald, the colour of the Killing Curse, the colour of Death._

_But then that Fateful Night happened. And Harry developed physical heterochromia, where the eye below the lightning-bolt-scar had changed to a dark blueish gray, like the colour of a stormy sky. All who saw it thought that it was due to physical trauma to the eye due to the Killing Curse._

_Until the day he became so angry that his magic lashed out, and his blue-gray and hazel-green eyes flashed wine-blood and emerald-forest._

_Eyes are the windows to a person's soul. And Harry has two._


End file.
